Lesbian VRAINymphomaniac
by Samueljoo
Summary: Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Hayami visits Queen from her office after she was requested by Akira Zaizen. In the moment, Queen notices Hayami's clothes are filthy because of her unstable lust. Queen's lust become unstable too which both she and Hayami are become lusty nymphomaniac lesbians. Sex scenes are in some parts. (Yuri, QueenXHayami)


**Hi guys, I'm decide to make adult-theme lesbian sex fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters: Queen and Risa Hayami. I'm hope you can enjoy my favorite lesbian fanfiction. Hahaha. Well, this will be R-18 lesbian fanfiction that Queen and Risa Hayami are develops their nymphomaniac behavior and love-making relationship. Please look forward to my first R-18 Lesbian fanfiction. Also, I'm don't owned Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. ^u^0**

* * *

**SOL Base Room**

At the SOL Technologic, Akira's assistant named Risa Hayami [I decide to call her Hayami] (A young girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Her standard attire consists black coat, pink tie, black pants and black shoes with her T-cup breast size.) visiting Akira's lab and asking him about Queen's orders.

"Akira-kantoku? If Queen ordered you to hunt down Playmaker, why don't tell her to cancel hunting Playmaker who has a Ignis?" Hayami asked.

Akira shake his head and note that Queen will get angry at Akira for telling her to cancel hunt. Hayami become worried about Akira's unwilling actions. Akira turns to Hayami and asked her to ask Queen with a small smile.

"Don't worry about me. Go ask Queen for a while." Akira said.

Hayami nodded to Akira and accept his offer. Risa goes back from Akira's work and visit Queen under Akira's request.

**Queen's Office**

Hayami found Queen's office and knock the door with a single quiet knock as the woman responded.

"Come in."

Risa open the door and see Queen (A a light-skinned woman with light blue eyes and blue hair with green accents with her V-cup breast size.), the vice-chairwoman who hires Akira to send the bounty hunters to find Yusaku as Playmaker who drinking her iced tea.

"Queen-sama, I'm visiting your office by Akira-kantoku's request." Hayami said.

Queen became little surprised by Akira's request about Hayami visited her office.

"Oh. So Akira asked you to visit my office, Hayami-chan." Queen replied.

"Yes." Hayami nodded.

Queen smiles softly and asked Hayami to have a seat.

"Have a seat."

Hayami agreed and sit the black sofa and see the another iced tea. Hayami pick the ice tea up to take a sip. Queen shares Hayami's seat the sofa to the left while she holding her iced tea.

"Risa-chan. How's your work coming along?" Queen asked.

"Good. And you?" Hayami replied.

"Doing fine eventually." Queen replied back.

Queen and Hayami drink their iced teas and Queen asked Hayami about her free time.

"So Hayami-chan, What kind of your doing with free-time?" Queen asked.

Hayami became surprised that Queen said to her about her free time.

"Oh! Ummm... it's like..."

Queen notice Hayami about move closer to her, surprising her.

"Umm, What?" Hayami said to her as Queen smells Hayami's scent. Queen notices that was Hayami's urine.

"Hayami-chan... did you masturbate by yourself on your clothes?" Queen asked.

"Y-yes..." Hayami nodded.

Queen sighs that Hayami masturbates her own clothes.

"Hayami-chan, if your clothes are filthy..." Queen pour the iced tea on Hayami's clothes as she mourn quietly. "Hmhm... I'll make your clothes clean." Queen sarcastically said.

Queen rubs Hayami's clothes as Hayami continues to mourn before Queen rubbing Hayami's breasts inside her filthy clothes.

Hayami rise up her head and her eyes are wide as Queen continues to rub Hayami's breasts to clean her clothes. In the short seconds, Hayami screams as her vagina makes a big squirts on Queen, all over her body and clothes. Queen is shocked by Hayami's urine on her face.

"Ahh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Hayami apologized before she noticing about Queen's expression.

Queen slowly lick over Hayami's urine as Hayami start to notice the time.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Hayami said as she left from Queen's office.

Queen became confused about Hayami and see Hayami's urine on her hand.

"Hayami-chan's... urine?" Queen murmured.

**To be Continued on Part 1**

* * *

**What did you think of my adult lesbian fanfiction based on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: ****Lesbian VRAINymphomaniac. Did you love or hate my story, it's your choice to read my R-18 Lesbian story. Write your review about my story and follow my story. I hope you enjoy my R-18 lesbian story. I'm like R-18 Lesbian story that I write the fanfiction and this will be the first time that I created the R-18 Lesbian story. Hope you can see Hayami x Queen sex scenes in the later parts.**


End file.
